


Camping in the Organic-Ness

by poisns



Series: Derry Shenanigans [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Good Pennywise (IT), Humor, Just Cute Stuff, Stubborn Richie, friends being friends, georgie is very cute and huggable, putting up tents is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisns/pseuds/poisns
Summary: The Losers (plus Georgie) decide to set up a tent and 'camp' in Bill's back yard. Includes stubborn Richie, kitten puzzles and cuddles.





	Camping in the Organic-Ness

**Author's Note:**

> hey pals. i've been reading stuff on this site for yonks but I've never written and uploaded anything. please excuse my crap tagging, i'll figure it out eventually. this little thing was just for me but i thought that other people might appreciate (sort of) soft Pennywise in a fic since he's such a big a$$ in any other circumstance. i also apologise for the lack of Bev, there are too many kidz. enjoy!

How on God’s green earth was one meant to put up a tent? None of the Losers knew, clearly.

Instead of following the instructions, and having someone truly responsible in charge (suggested by Bill’s parents), Richie had taken over and ditched the instructions by throwing them in the nearest trash can.

After he had claimed he knew what he was doing because he had _‘put up like six tents before, dummies.’_ Well, the others, plus a nonchalant Georgie sipping on a juice box perched atop the decking, had concluded that Richie was talking a load of tosh.

“You know, Richie-“

“Shut up, Bill. I know what I’m doing- gah! Fu-f-frickin’ pole…”

A big, fat, steaming load of tosh.

Hence the decking, they weren’t camping in the forest, nor the quarry. Bill’s parents had argued Richie’s point about ‘organic environments’ and how the air was good for their young lungs. They had suggested setting up a four-sleeper tent in the back yard, to half resemble the organic-ness Richie was so insistent on smelling.

But, nothing had been built. It was just a large pile of a structure-less tent, pillows, blankets, and chip bags.

“Richie, just let us help,” Mike stood up and brushed one of the stray poles with his socked foot, “you’re being so stubborn that it's physically painful for me to watch you struggle.”

“I’ve got this, Mikey!” he exclaimed, the same time as one of the poles flew backwards out of the slot, nearly clubbing Stan around the head. “I refuse to admit that I need help.”

“You just did, R-Rich.”

"Whatever.”

***

An hour had passed, and the tent was up. Slightly misshapen, but still up.

So, blankets were stuffed inside, along with the various food items, mostly snatched from Ms. Kaspbrak’s cupboard.

“What do you guys wanna do?” Ben emerged from the tent with a half-read book clasped between his fingers. Ben was reluctant to tag along on the not-so escapade. He packed several of his books as if he was bringing multiple pieces of home to provide him with some kind of comfort. Which wasn’t a bad thing at all, more of an inconvenience because he had to carry 4 books in his backpack along with other items whilst riding his bike to Bill’s.

“I have b-board games. Monopoly, anyone?” Bill tilted his head in question, but the look Stan was giving him said _no_. “What, Stan?”

“Richie gets disgustingly competitive, what other reason would there be not to play Monopoly?”

Lips pursed, Bill nodded. “Alright, I’ll go find a puzzle.”

***

The evening approached a lot faster after Bill unearthed a 3000 piece puzzle from the cellar. Stan and Georgie worked together well, matching up each piece with ease. Richie had found the four corners and ‘called it quits’, sighing, opening two bags of chips and stretching his almost impossibly long legs across Eddie and Beverly.

So much for participation.

Putting away the puzzle was as much of an ordeal as it was putting it together. Once hands started reaching for sections to tear apart and put back into the box, Georgie developed a frown which hardly budged until Bill had promised his little brother that they would definitely build the photo of the three black and white kittens again.

The frown resurfaced when it was time to go to sleep.

Georgie just didn’t want to. He wasn’t even tired! Or so he claimed, shortly after emitting a yawn that spread his mouth wide across his entire face.

“Sleepytime, Squirt,” Richie said, wrapping himself tightly up in his blanket, eventually rolling over Ben to squeeze in between him and Eddie.

“Jesus, Richie, get out of my face,” Eddie strained, lifting his neck, somehow believing that he was distancing himself. He wasn’t.

Georgie still wasn’t having it.

“I _really_ don’t wanna,” he pouted. He was really reaching this time. Pushing his luck to the absolute maximum. Bill huffed.

“M-Mike, Stan and Bev are already s-sleeping, Georgie. If they can go t-to sleep then you cuh-can too.”

The young boy just pouted. _Hard_. Although, he was hardly taken seriously, being swaddled in a comforter with a little blue woolly hat on his head.

Bill huffed again.

“I’m g-going to sleep, good n-night.”

“Sleep tight, Baby,” Richie whispered.

Eddie stirred. “Guys, shut the hell up, I’m trying to sleep.”

Silence fell upon them all.

But only for no more than ten seconds, before a scratching sound was heard against the soft breaths and breeze outside hitting the walls of the tent.

“Billy,” Georgie lifted his head off of his brother’s shoulder to peer behind him where the noise came from, “Did you hear that?”

“It’s probably th-that long g-grass. Sleep.”

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Scratching.

“Billy, I heard it again- oh!” He was cut off immediately, his eyes set upon the giant forehead accompanied with tufts of orange hair poking through the door flap. “It’s just Penny!”

“Oh, are you fucking kidding me!” Richie poked his head up through his blanket cocoon, Eddie grunting in annoyance.

“I heard that GeorgiE didn’t want to sleeP!” The younger Denbrough let out a soft sound; something made up of a laugh and a sigh. “Why were you scratching?” He now began to pout. “You scared me.”

The clown now shared the same frown.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to sCare you, Georgie,” he fumbled with the zip, “I couldn’t underStand how tO open this …”

Richie squawked with laughter. “Of course you couldn’t, Bighead. Now get out, Ed’s is trying to sleep.”

“Shut up, Richie. Let him stay.” Eddie rolled over and shoved his face further into his sleeping bag.

Pennywise glowered, however, the look wiped off his face just as quickly as it appeared. The entity never ever cared for giant gatherings. He claimed that there were too many voices to be heard, so it gave him what he called, a mind ouchie. Diagnosis courtesy of Georgie.

“Why are you here, Penny?” Georgie whispered. He rubbed his eye with his pointer finger and pulled his hat over his brow. Pennywise cocked his head; a seemingly innocent gesture which he performed almost always.

“Company?”

“For you or for us, Frazzles? Don’t know if you noticed, but we’re sort of trying to sleep.”

“Shut your mouth, ToziEr. I’ve beEn listening to Ed’s ShhhUsshh-ing you for the pasT ten minuTes!”

Eddie thrashed around to face the conversation with a look that could only be described as pure fiery rage. Eddie was always the stereotypical sleepover guest who found themselves having to complain about the amount of noise occurring after the lights went out. Not like he particularly had to be somewhere the next day, but rather because he loved his sleep, and once it was interrupted, he turned into an irate demon.

Richie loved it.

“I don’t know if you inconsiderate bastards stopped to think before you started arguing that people are definitely asleep here?” Eddie ripped the cover upwards under his chin and flopped back down, mumbling under his breath. “Jeez…”

Georgie, who was in the middle of all of the commotion, blinked rapidly and shook his head. “Eddie gets mad when you don’t let him sleep, Penny. You should know that by now.”

Pennywise silently scoffed.

“What did I say about doing that?” Georgie laid down, pulling one corner of his comforter over to the side to create an opening next to him. An offering, almost, to the giant being crouched a meter away. “You can come here, I have space.”

The clown would most definitely feel bad if he declined, but sleeping and naps and all those things became tedious to him after a few minutes. His incapability’s proved difficult when Georgie asked (or begged) for Pennywise to lay by his feet at night, or if the small boy could curl up onto the entities lap when he grew too worn out. He couldn’t sleep on command, but the offer before him was highly tempting.

Maybe because of that damn blue hat.

So It complied.

With one small arm wrapped around his frilled bicep, and one long arm curled rather protectively around the boy’s frame, a gloved hand rested atop his head, Pennywise could see how naps were so appealing to his young friends.

…

 

…

 

…

 

“Is everyone finally finished flopping around?”

“Shut the hell up, Ed’s! _I’m trying to sleep!”_


End file.
